Breathe Through Your Soul
by Cathia Netwick
Summary: Romance, Mystery, Drama, and more. Ginny is alone at Hogwarts until she finds unlikely friendship in a group of Slytherins. But was that really the right choice? Or will she regret her decision? 1-5 Read and review! DM/GW and BZ/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own HP or the characters. Anything you don't recognize as HP is mine though!

Author's Note:

Hey, peeps, this is my rewrite of The Sun, Moon, and Sounds that Bind Them. For those of you who have read it, I warn you at the beginning it will sound almost completely different, but will be working out the same way. In fact I'll be taking some parts directly from the original story that I liked. Those who haven't read it that's okay you have to! I promise, I will not be starting this over again, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!

* * *

"Hello darling," hissed a sinister voice

**9:58 AM The Burrow**

"Hello darling," a sinister voice hissed in her ear. Shivers ran down Ginevra's spine as her eyes widened, searching throughout the darkness, trying to find where he was hiding.

A low, cruel chuckle sounded throughout the dark. "Darling, you should know better then that. You know you won't be able to see me until I want to be seen."

Ginevra shook her head violently. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't back. He just couldn't be. She was just imagining it. It was just a dream. Yes it had to be!

"Stupid child! You know I am no dream! I am here and I am real! Stop trying to trick yourself with this foolery. It's embarrassing that my vessel could ever act with such stupidity!"

Ginevra whimpered, all strength and confidence long gone. She shouldn't be like this. She had grown into an impeccable witch over the years, and could out-duel many. She was strong and fearless, not to mention smart. She was at the top of all of her classes, especially potions, and was in the library more then Granger, learning new spells and potions daily. Sure not all of these were 'light' potions, some of them being extremely dark and dangerous, but she was powerful; powerful enough not to let her mind run away with the magic and get lost among the stars, galaxies away. Which, considering some of the material she had gone through and some of the magic she had done was more then just impressive.

But despite her being powerful and smart she still had one fear. A fear that seemed to be back, and it didn't sound as if he were leaving.

A rumble sounded as his chuckles morphed into full out laughing. A cruel laugh; not at all humorous. "I've got you Ginevra, you'll never escape from me. I will haunt you always, even after your death."

Ginevra's eyes found themselves tightly shut while she muttered to herself about how this couldn't be real while cursing anyone and everyone who had once claimed she was free of him.

"Ginny!" This voice was different. Impatient, annoyed, and quite frankly obnoxious.

"Ginny get up!" It was coming from…somewhere out there…somewhere beyond the darkness…somewhere…

Suddenly she was being shaken as she was drawn from her sleep with a start. "Wadghe…Rogu sholp…" muddled sounds came from her mouth as she opened her eyes.

"Come on Gin! It's ten o'clock already! You should have been up hours ago! You're going to make up miss the train!" Ron's irritated voice squawked as he stomped around her room, pulling the almost useless curtains away from the windows, causing even more light then there already was liter itself across Ginevra's room and more particularly her bed.

Ginevra groaned, annoyed at the unpleasant disruption, nightmare or not. "Awright, awright, I'm up!" she moaned, her voice still groggy. She dragged herself over and slid of the bed, doing her best not to fall to the floor.

But Ron had already left, not really concerned if she were awake or not.

Sighing, Ginevra grabbed her towel and toiletries, made her way downstairs and into the empty bathroom. Apparently everyone else was already up and had already showered, Ginevra noted at the lack of an impatient line.

Ginevra locked the bathroom door, knowing it was practically useless in a house full of wizards, especially if someone really wanted to get in. But still it made her feel the slightest bit more secure, security something she often strived for.

Avoiding looking at the mirror Ginevra stripped out of her nightclothes and turned on the shower, knowing it was useless to wait for warm water as her siblings always used it up before she got there. In fact, Ginevra was pretty sure it had been years sense her last hot, or mildly warm, shower.

Slipping under the spray Ginevra closed her eyes, letting the frigid water wash over her, soaking her hair and skin. Quickly shampooing and conditioning her hair she grabbed the soap, making sure to get ever last bit of dirt from her body. It wasn't long before all coherent thoughts were lost as she scrubbed furiously with the soap against her own skin. Harder and harder she scrubbed, as if trying to scrub the skin off of her muscle, muscle off of bone.

Tears burst from her eyes as her nails scraped against her own skin, leaving bright red scratch marks. It was only a matter of seconds before she was on the floor of the shower, sobbing, tears spilling down her face, combining with the water splashing down on her meek form.

Once she was finally able to pull herself together she stood up again and turned the water off. Sniffling she stepped from the shower and grabbed her small towel, wrapping it around herself as well as she could.

She sat herself down on the ridge of the bathtub, face void of any emotion, staring at her hands. One could only blame her so much; she had been holding that in all summer, just waiting for it to pounce out and take her, tearing all rational thoughts from her mind.

There was only so much of this she could take. Tom was still haunting her, after almost five years. No one else knew of course, no one but her. She just couldn't seem to find the ability to go to any one of her family members and telling them that Tom was still there every time she closed her eyes. Not after she had reassured them time and again that he was gone. Gone from her thoughts, sights, and dreams, gone from her mind completely.

But it was all a lie. He had never left her thoughts, and always haunted her mind. She just hadn't been able to stand the stares, the looks they gave her every time there was even the slightest suspicion the Dark Lord was still possessing her. Their eyes were always so accusing, always jumping to her whenever news of peril or murder reached the household, mostly via The Daily Prophet.

It was all she could do not to scream at them. 'It's not me! We're not connected any more! He has other followers to do his dirty work! It's not me! You were here I never left! It can't be me! It's not me! It's him!' But she kept her mouth shut. Although it was completely true, it wasn't her.

And then there was that whole Potter issue. No she did not have a crush on Harry, and no she did not want to have his babies! Yet for some reason her brothers seemed to endlessly tease her for it, no matter how much she denied it. Sure she had liked him a bit before her first year, but that was before. Before she really got to know him, back when she only liked him because he was famous, cute, and her brother's friend. Now that she knew him, well quite frankly she found him to be one of the most boring people of their time. And that was saying something.

Taking a deep breath Ginevra stood up again, finally gathering to courage to look in the steamed mirror.

Wiping the water droplets away Ginevra stared at her slightly blurred reflection. She looked like hell and that was all there was to it. Her wet matted hair stuck her face in chunks, water dripping from them every couple of seconds. There were bags under her eyes; her nose was red, her face ghastly pale making her freckles more prominent. And her eyes, well they looked just plain dead. Their normal bright chocolate brown color looked faded and washed out. Not to mention she was skinny as hell, something she just couldn't seem to help. She was just never hungry and whenever she did try and eat she felt like throwing up.

Ginevra sighed again, holding back another wave of tears. How was it that no one noticed her pain when she looked like she was an inferni for crying out loud? How could no one see that she was dying both emotionally and physically if she didn't start eating some time soon?

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror Ginevra cursed herself for not bring a change of cloths down. Living in a household of seven men and only two women had gotten her into the habit, but she forgot from time to time, this being one of those times.

Ginevra opened the bathroom door a crack. Seeing no one she grabbed her toiletries and dashed upstairs two steps at a time. Slamming her bedroom door behind her Ginevra let out a sigh of relief, glad that no one saw her.

"Ginny! Hurry up; we're going to be late! It's already ten forty-five!" her mum's voice screeched from downstairs.

Ginevra rolled her eyes. This year they were going by floo so there was really no need to hurry. And she was willing to be that Ron wasn't ready either, but of course he was with the Golden Boy so there was no reason to yell at him.

"Coming mum!" she shouted downstairs. Not wanting to get yelled at again she did her best to hurry while getting dressed and throwing a few last minute things into the trunk she had packed last night.

Once she was finished she sighed, gave a last look around the room, making sure she didn't forget anything, and left, not caring that it would be almost seven months before she saw the room again.

* * *

**T****en Hours Earlier, Malfoy Manor**

Draco Malfoy sat, slumped on the floor, leaning against his bed in a very undignified manner. Were his father here he would have bashed him over the head just for looking so improper, alone in his room or not.

Moaning Draco opened his eyes at the bleary sight before him. Not that there was really anything to be seen but the doorway to his other rooms.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, begging the oncoming migraine to go vex some other worthless being. Yet still pain spread throughout the left side of his head, laughing at his attempts to keep it at bay.

While scrambling to his bathroom in the back of his mind he noted hearing someone open the door and walk in, completely uninvited.

It wasn't his father- he always announced his presence by knocking before entering, whether he was granted entry or no- so Draco had no reason to care. He stumbled to the cupboard distraught when he found he had gulped down the last of his migraine-relieving potion the other day.

Groaning in anguish Draco returned to his bedroom, squinting in pain when the bright light of his lamp met his eyes, causing his head to pound even more.

"Cathia, did you have to turn the light on?" he asked heatedly. His cousin, Cathia Netwick was lying on his black leather couch staring up at the ceiling, ignoring him completely.

Stumbling around his bed Draco blindly reached for his lamp switch. "Don't." Cathia voiced softly, stopping him before he had even found the switch.

"Why not? It's hurting my head, and I want it off!" he whined. Were it anyone but his cousin he would be acting much more polite and courteous. But manners were lost between them, replaced a long time ago by sibling rivalry.

"You know, Draco, you don't always get what you want," came her small reply. That was when Draco knew something was wrong. Cathia was fierce natured, snapping at him every chance she got with her wicked sense of humor. There were only rare times when she displayed signs of weakness and despite her and Draco's closeness he could count the number of times he had seen that happen on his left hand.

"What happened?" He asked moving to sit on the edge of the couch, to avoid squishing her legs. Thinking past his migraine he remembered his father mentioning something about a dinner at the Zabini household. Of course because Cathia was staying there with Blaise so she would have to of attended that dinner. Something must have gone wrong.

"A lot of things happened. Things don't seem to stop happening." Cathia's face scrunched up, and he could tell she was trying to make herself forget, to think of something else, something less painful.

Draco's eyes twitched around the room nervously. He hated situations like these. He was no good with comforting people, having a hard time getting his thoughts away from his own pain in the first place. If only Blaise were here, he's good at this stuff.

Cathia made a small sound that sounded slightly amused, but before Draco could inquire about it the door burst open, the cushioning charm on the wall being the only reason it didn't smash to pieces.

In sprinted Blaise whose normally tanned olive skin was almost as pale as Draco's. "Draco is Ca…Cathia!" he rushed over to them the moment he saw her lying there.

Draco, grateful for Blaise's arrival stood back while Blaise embraced Cathia tighter then Draco thought possible.

Silence followed and eventually Draco walked over to his bed, knowing that if he didn't get to sleep soon he would end up staying up all night. Still wearing his cloths, Draco jumped into his bed and under the covers. From where he was he had a perfect view of Blaise holding Cathia in his arms as she squeezed her eyes shut and grasped onto him like her life depended on it. Blaise was running his fingers through her long black hair with its unnatural bright golden highlights. They weren't the golden color people normally associate with hair colors, but truly the golden metal color. True they weren't natural, but she had them as long as Draco could remember, never having problems with fading or roots because they were purely magic.

A small shiver ran down Draco's back as he contemplated the current situation. Something must have happened to rile her up like this, and knowing Cathia it had to be pretty bad. Cathia didn't get riled up like this. Ever. She was probably the strongest person Draco knew both mentally and magically.

Deciding that he'd find out what happened later he flopped over and covered his eyes with his arm so as to block out the light he knew he wasn't going to be allowed to turn off. Any remains of his migraine were gone or completely forgotten and slowly he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**3:48 Malfoy Manor**

Being a light sleeper Draco awoke only a couple of hours later, most likely because of his lamp still as bright as ever. Sitting up groggily Draco opened his eyes to a scene not much different then the one when he had fallen asleep. Cathia was sprawled out on his couch, her head resting in Blaise's lap. Her eyes were closed so she was probably asleep, but with Cathia you never knew. Blaise was still wide-awake though, his eyes never leaving Cathia's peaceful-looking face.

"How is she doing?" Draco asked quietly as not to startle his friend.

Keeping his eyes on Cathia, Blaise shrugged, "She's been better," he replied.

Taking a deep breath Draco exhaled noisily. He was going to have to beat around the bush here before asking Blaise what happened.

The thought was cut off, "We were in the middle of dinner, and everything was going fine. It was mainly Deatheaters there, but some other important people too. I guess it doesn't really matter, only that they were all soulless bastards…"

Blaise's pause was so long for a second Draco wondered whether he was still awake but eventually he continued. "The third course was almost finished and I could tell things were starting to wrap up. Someone important- I forget who- started talking to Rodolphus about Cathia. They spoke like she wasn't even there…until…they asked her a question. Something about her tutors I think. That's when it went all wrong."

Blaise shook his head slightly, and Draco knew that for some reason he was blaming himself for something, just like he always did.

"Blaise I'm sure it wasn't…"

"But it was! I should have noticed! I was to caught up in my own silly thoughts to notice that she was in the middle of a vision, and not and a painful one at that."

Draco cringed at the thought. Cathia Netwick- his cousin- was far more then just a normal witch. Why, or how she had become more powerful then any other witch or wizard on the planet was a pure mystery, although completely true. An unfortunate side effect to this being she was she got visions. Not just normal visions or crap fake-outs like that stupid bint Trelawney but true sights of what will happen and what is happening, sometimes even what had already happened.

Most of the time she could control what she saw and when, over the years learning how to define what she was seeing through her real eyes and what was a Sight. But most of all Cathia was mastered at being able to tell when her vision would occur down the last second and exactly where which was rare among the rare few that had a gift like hers.

Unfortunately there were occasional visions that Cathia wasn't able to block out or stall for when she was alone. And these visions came with a pain so immense it could bring Cathia to her knees within seconds, and this is a girl who could stand up straight without so much as a wince while under the Cruciatus curse.

"What happened?" Draco asked, almost scared of the answer.

"She started screaming and thrashing around. She fell over in her chair and…they just watched. None of them moved a muscle while she was screaming out in pain, sobbing and convulsing on the floor. I tried to go to her, but my father wouldn't let me.

"Eventually she stopped, although she was just barely conscious. Rodolphus was turning red he was so angry and he snapped within seconds. Next thing I knew he was kicking her with more force then I thought possible. He started hexing her with spells I didn't recognize, but I could tell she was dying from the pain.

"Once she was unconscious he just sat back down at the table and…and everyone just started conversing again while dessert was served as if nothing had happened. It was disgusting. None of them cared. Not one of them was the slightest bit shaken by what had just happened and no one paid attention as she bled on the floor. The only reason I didn't go over and punch Rodolphus's lights out was because he was on the other side of the table and by the time I would have gotten there someone would have stopped me."

Blaise's face paled considerably as he recalled the event. Draco knew the feeling well; seeing someone you care about withering in pain but not being able to do anything about it because you know it will just cause them more pain along with yourself.

To think those stupid Gryffindors call them soulless on a daily basis.

"I'm pretty sure one of the house elves apperated her to her room because when the dinner was over she was gone. From what I can see it must have healed her as well because I don't see a scratch on her, and I can assure you there was more then just scratches. I came looking for her as soon as I could but she had left her room by the time I could get away. It wasn't hard to guess that she had come here."

Draco nodded, slightly shaken. Knowing Blaise he had most definitely understated the extent of Cathia's beating for he had never seen either of them so shaken up.

"I mean…Draco…some of those curses were- darker then dark. I've seen some pretty bad curses in my time but never something that could make Cathia scream like she did. I was so scared that- that she was…I mean…"

He knew what Blaise meant, and that was enough.

Silence rung throughout the room, neither knowing what to say. Eventually Draco looked over at the clock, startled when he saw it was 4:03.

"Y-you two should probably go. We have to catch the train tomorrow and if I know Cathia she hasn't finished packing. Also, your going to want to get her back before the house elves realize that she's gone."

Blaise nodded, more grateful then ever that she was staying at his estate for the last week of the summer so he wouldn't have to bring her back to her home and that horrible father of hers.

After gathering the sleeping Cathia into his arms Blaise looked towards his best friend, more grateful towards him then he could have imagined. "Hey Dre?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Draco nodded once.

Stepping lightly Blaise made his way over to the fireplace and flooed over to his rooms.

Knowing Cathia wouldn't want to be alone when she woke he settled her into his own bed, before stripping down to his boxers and climbing in after her.

An extreme sense of adoration filled him as he looked at his best friend. He had known her for so long, told each other every thought, every secrete. They'd comforted each other in times of pain and fear, and had joked around with each other when the other needed a laugh. And Blaise knew when Cathia needed a laugh, Cathia knew when Blaise needed to be comforted, Blaise knew when Cathia was scared, whether she showed her feeling so not, and Cathia knew when he was in pain both emotional and physical.

It was as if they could read each other's minds, even when they were kilometers apart. Of course in Cathia's case she could read Blaise's mind, but even when she wasn't she could still tell. They knew each other better then anyone else, and both of them knew in their hearts that they were meant to be more then what they were; more then just friends. And Blaise wanted to, more then anything, more then he could ever imagine. But he knew he couldn't. Being anything more then what they were would be like condemning themselves to death. That or it would be even more painful for each of them when…

Shaking the thoughts from his mind Blaise turned out his lamp and rolled over, trying to keep all thoughts of the beautiful goddess sleeping right beside him from his mind.

* * *

A/N: **REVIEW!** So I update sooner (and so I actually update)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Doesn't take a guineas to figure that out. But I do own Cathia and the plot, so :P

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I have a life. Btw, for those rabid HP fans who know every small detail about everyone (like me) Because this is fanfiction and I can do whatever I want to in this story Rodolphus Lestrange doesn't get caught and thrown into Azkaban along with Belatrix but instead weasels himself out during the trial like Lucius always does. Just to let you know, cause that's kind of important here.

* * *

**Hogwarts Express, 10:59**

Ginevra didn't even bother looking in the compartments to see if they were empty or not until she reached the back of the train. People rarely came back there unless all the other compartments were full, and after the Ministry declared Voldemort back in power a lot fewer students were going to Hogwarts. For some reason the parents' thought it wasn't safe for their kids to be at Hogwarts, although honestly it had to be safer then any of their houses.

Once she got to the very last compartment she slid the door open and ungracefully plopped herself on one of the benches. Leaning against the window she closed her eyes, glad to be alone for once. Even in her room peace and quiet was almost impossible at the burrow.

Whether she was looking forward to this year, Ginevra knew not. Every year something dramatic happened; usually involving the Dream Team. Which just meant that they would get more praise and affection. Much more of that and people might as well start worshiping them as gods.

Then there was that matter of her having no friends at Hogwarts, or really anywhere for that matter. She was a loner, and she was okay with that now. Sure when she was younger she tried to follow people around so they would assume she was their friend and…well really she didn't know what she was trying to get out of.

True there was Luna Lovegood, but she was more of a loner then Ginevra and she preferred it that way, so she and Luna had never become really good friends. Colin Creevey was a sort of acquaintance, but that was it. Colin was just too caught up in his camera and too fascinated with Harry, to really find time for anything else.

But then again, maybe this year would be better. Maybe she would make a few friends and the nightmares would stop. Maybe Voldemort would stay quiet this year.

Yeah, fat chance.

"He hem?" So caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't heard the door slide open. There stood Draco Malfoy in all his grandeur, looking down at her like she was nothing more then dirt.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginevra asked curtly, turning back to the window and watching his reflection in the glass.

"Right now the only thing I want is for you to get out of this compartment," he drawled in his usual bored, I'm better then you, Malfoy voice.

Ginevra scowled at his reflection, really not in the mood to deal with this. "Well, that sucks for you now, doesn't it?" She didn't turn from the window, yet still she his moves carefully. She didn't want to be cause by surprise if he pulled his wand out on her.

Malfoy scowled, crossing his arms. "Look Weasley, I don't have time for this. There are plenty of empty compartments around here. I can't see why you would need to occupy this one."

"If there are so many empty compartment, then why don't you go in one of them instead hassling me to get this one?"

"Because you little Muggle-lover, I told my friends that I'd meet them here, and I'd hate to make them search the entire train for me. Now get off your arse and get out of here."

Finally Ginny rolled her head on her neck to look over at Malfoy, giving him a lazy, bored look.

"Friends? Sense when have you been able to use the plural of that word. Surely you mean cronies, after all, those two lugs of dough who follow you around like puppies can't surely be called friends can they?" The words flew out of Ginevra's mouth without her really thinking about them. Her mind was far away, not really caring how this was going to turn out. Well, as long as she didn't end up unconscious on the floor. That wouldn't be okay.

Malfoy's sneer turned into an almost-hiss as his teeth closed over the air he exhaled. "That's rich coming from you Weaselette. Besides I do have friends, which is more then you can say."

"Uh huh, sure Malfoy, whatever you say."

"Careful Weasley! One more word out of you and you'll regret it!"

"Oh, well there is Zabini I guess. But other then that…nope I can't think of anyone." Ginevra acted like she hadn't even heard what Malfoy said, and the way she was lost in her thoughts she might not have.

"For your information…"

* * *

"Hey Dre, what's going on?" came the familiar voice of Blaise from behind Draco's shoulder.

Draco turned, unsurprised to see Cathia only inches behind Blaise, a small smirk on her face.

"Nothing. Just that the Weaselette is in our compartment and she won't leave."

Ginevra scowled, but none of them were paying attention to her.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Okay, then we'll get another compartment. I don't see how this really matters."

"No, Blaise…" Draco started, his stubbornness kicking in. But, suppressing a wide smirk, Cathia cut in.

"No, Draco's right. We can stay here. After all, the compartment's not full. We can all sit together."

Blaise saw that wicked look on her face, wondering what she was planning this time. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. After all, when was it ever?

Draco stared at her like she was mad, which, from his view, she had to be for suggesting such a thing. Sure Cathia wasn't into the whole rivalry thing with blood traitors, or with anyone at all really, but surely she knew that even suggesting a thing was outrageous!

"Cathia that is not what I meant…"

"I know very well what you meant Draco. I just think you and your ridiculous prejudices can get over it." Giving him a look she stepped past him and into the compartment.

Blaise wasn't quite sure what to do at this point. He knew that if he followed Cathia Draco would also follow, although he wouldn't be very happy about it and would likely sulk the entire time. And Blaise knew from experience that sulky Draco was not fun to be around. On the other hand if he left to find a different compartment with Draco Cathia would be mad at him, and call him ridiculous for disagreeing with her. And knowing Cathia she wouldn't talk to him until he came around.

So, Cathia not talking to him or sulky Draco?

Best friend or love of his life?

Yeah, that was pretty much a given.

So, ignoring the blonde's glare, Blaise followed Cathia into the compartment, dreading the awkwardness.

Aghast at his friend's betrayal Draco started storming off to find his own compartment. But then he stopped and thought about it. He didn't really want to be alone, and it was just the Weaselette. He could deal, especially if his friends were there. Besides it was likely the redhead would up and leave the second she noticed she wasn't going to win this battle.

So Draco turned around and begrudgingly opened the compartment door, stepped inside, and slid into the closest empty seat, not even noticing that it was right next to the Weasel.

* * *

Ginevra's eyes were wide and wary as she observed the three people who had intruded into her compartment. What were they doing here? And more importantly why hadn't she drawn her wand on them yet?

"Hi, I'm Cathia Netwick," said the girl she didn't know. She had long pitch-black hair with bright golden highlights that seemed to glisten in the small sunlight that fell through the window. Surprisingly her eyes were the exact same shade as her highlights if not more golden. From her height and figure Ginevra estimated that she was about her own age if not a little older.

She held out her hand for Ginevra to shake, but Ginevra eyed the sparkling gold painted nails suspiciously before shaking it.

"Ginevra Weasley," she stated plainly, realizing her voice hadn't held the malice and distrust that she had expected it to. She'd try to be harsher next time, so this girl knew she didn't care for anyone who hung around Malfoy.

"I know." Ginevra frowned.

"You new here?" the redhead asked trying to ignore the other two people in the compartment. Cathia seemed nice enough…but you never know. After all Tom had seemed 'nice enough' when she had first encountered him, and look how that turned out.

Cathia nodded with a meek smile. "Yeah. I've been tutored since I was eleven, but this year my dad decided to send me here."

Malfoy made a small noise, somewhere between a snort and a scoff, but both Cathia and Ginevra ignored him.

"Hmm…" She seemed nice enough, but then why was hanging around these two?

"Draco and I are cousins, and I've known Blaise sense we were little. They're not that bad once you get to know them."

Ginevra's already suspicious eyes widened as Cathia spoke. Had she said that out loud? Surely she hadn't. After all, her mouth hadn't been moving, had it?

Had it?

Zabini chuckled, pulling Ginevra's attention away from her thoughts as she focused on him. "Don't look so scared Weasley. Cathia does that from time to time. Just ignore it and you're life will continue in simplicity and no one- well no one important- will get hurt."

"Oh…uh…okay…" But honestly Ginevra had no clue what they were saying.

Somehow Cathia and Ginevra started up a conversation that ranged from Quidditch the latest celebrity gossip with Zabini and Malfoy pitching in a word once in a while, but mostly ignoring the two girls while they were lost in their own conversation.

Almost two hours had past and Ginevra had almost completely forgotten whom she was talking with. After the first half hour the worried feeling in the pit of her stomach had worn off and any thoughts of what Malfoy and his relatives had done to her were completely forgotten.

That was, until their door slammed open and a red-faced Ron barged into their compartment.

"Ginny! What is going on here?" Ron spitted out, doing his best to glare at both Zabini and Malfoy while giving Cathia a curious look and Ginevra a surprised one, all at the same time. Not easy, let me tell you.

"I suggest you breathe some time soon Weasel, or those eyes of yours might just pop out of your over-sized head. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Malfoy drawled, but keeping his eyes the book he had taken out only moments before.

Zabini frowned. "Yes we do." He said, causing both Cathia and Malfoy to snicker.

"Shut up Malfoy, and tell me what you were doing with my sister?" Although Ginevra was sad to admit it, Malfoy was right, his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"We weren't doing anything with your _sister_, although I know if she ever required my services I would be all to happy to please her." Eyes widening for what had to be the millionth time that day Ginevra stared at her-er…her _brother's_ mortal enemy. After all, she didn't really consider him her mortal enemy, or really her enemy at all. Sure he was a total git, but even the past few years he had left her alone most of the time, only jibing at her when Harry, Hermione, or her brother was near.

Still in shock, Ginevra missed the next part of the conversation, only jolted back when Cathia first said…something to her brother.

"Yeah? And who are you? Another one of Malfoy's whores?" Her brother asked with a sneer of his own.

Cathia's eyes darkened considerably and for a second Ginevra feared for her brother's life. "Excuse me?" Cathia's voice was filled with anger as she stood up, looking at the taller redhead as a cat would a mouse, as if he were her pray.

"Don't you go making assumptions about things you don't know about, alright? First of, Draco is my cousin. And unlike most purebloods, I'm not so into incest. Secondly, just because I'm prettier then that geek you call a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm a whore. And I can guarantee you that that will never change. Got it?"

In just a manner of second's Ron's face had changed from a bright red to a ghastly white. Gulping verbally he nodded viciously.

An evil smile adorned Cathia's face. "Well that's good to hear. Now why don't you run along and join your little noble Gryffs and leave your sister alone. After all, she can take care of herself."

Stumbling over his feet Ron was practically running down the corridor, eager to get away.

Ginevra couldn't blame him. Cathia was sending out vibes that sent fear running down her spine as the little hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

* * *

Unlike Ginevra both Blaise and Draco were unfazed, being used to this side of Cathia.

Sighing Blaise stood, putting a comforting hand on Cathia's shoulder. She jumped the slightest bit but not enough for anyone but the two of them to notice. Turning around she looked into his eyes, grateful for the small act of comfort.

Taking a deep breath Cathia calmed her senses, and more importantly her power, withdrawing it from the atmosphere. Avoiding Ginevra's eyes she sat back down, leaning against Blaise, needing his comfort.

Time passed in silence with Cathia staring out the window, trying to forget her little outburst. Sure it was really nothing to what she could be like when she was truly angry, he had just lit a spark in her that set off the quietest bomb she had locked up.

'No wonder Blaise and Draco hate the Gryffindors so much. All he could think about was how we were just slimy Slytherins. How can he honestly think we don't have feelings?'

Draco was staring at the page in his book, moving his eyes back and forth, but not reading. His mind was far away, in the land of thoughts, which was currently pointed towards the red-haired girl sitting next to him.

Why hadn't she left when they had made it clear they were staying there too? Any other Gryffindor would. Not to mention she was getting along fine with Cathia, despite knowing that she was related to himself.

Thinking back his remembered his earlier comment.

Why did he say that? He should have just kept quiet. Now she knew…what did she know? That he found her hot? Well, that was pretty much a given. Any guy why didn't find he hot had to be either gay or blind. That or his name was Blaise Zabini who only had eyes for one girl.

But it wasn't just that she was hot. She had such spirit, always retorting his insults without so much as a pause. Sometimes he wondered whether she really heard what he said or just spouted comebacks at him every time he spoke.

At first he had been in pure denial. There was no way he could be attracted to a Gryffindor, let alone a Weasley! What would his father say? Of course, his father would never know though, for telling him would be suicide… or worse. And despite popular belief there were many things that were worse then death, especially when it came to a person like Lucius Malfoy.

'_Don't worry Drake, your father's not going to be finding out any time soon.'_ A familiar voice sounded in his head and he scowled slightly, if only to keep up his appearances.

He didn't have to, and with Cathia able to read his every thought there was really no need. Yet still he preferred to act as if he despised the way she poked around his head, but honestly it gave him a sense of security every time her voice chimed in with his thoughts. Knowing that she was there- always ready to help him- was comforting, and he knew that it would prove itself very useful in the future what with Voldemort and all that other crap.

'I know. Now get out of my head. Don't you have better things to do? Say, I don't know daydreaming about a certain guy who happens to go by the name of Bla-'

'Shut the fuck up Malfoy!' Draco winced at the harshness, knowing he probably shouldn't have ventured into such dangerous territory, but it kept her out of her mind or at least kept her from speaking to him via thoughts.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and Draco spent the entire time reading a new book he had gotten on the study of potions and how some of them had been invented or rather created.

When finally the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmead station the Weasley girl got up and quickly exited the compartment without so much as a word to the three Slytherins. Not really caring Draco stood up as well, and grabbed his book before waiting for Cathia to wake Blaise up for he had fallen asleep half way through the ride.

They all managed to get themselves a carriage without having to share it with anyone but each other, something they were all grateful for, for none of them were in a chit-chatty mood and had anyone been there they would have definitely questioned Cathia.

Cathia slipped away seconds after the carriage arrived at Hogwarts and while Blaise looked after her for quite some time Draco barely had a thought about it. She was probably going to make a big entrance scene, something Draco didn't particularly care about, after all he usually slept though the beginning of term speech, just wanting to get to the part with it food and the pigging out.

Little did he know of the mess Cathia was looking forward to creating.

* * *

**Hogwart's Headmaster's Office 6:13**

Up in the headmaster's office Albus Dumbledore was pacing back and forth while occasionally chewing on his bottom lip or nibbling on a nail here and there.

For the great headmaster of Hogwarts was vexed with a terrible problem, and not one he could banish easily. For only two days before he had gotten a letter saying that there would be a new student to come to Hogwarts and was to start in her fifth year.

Cathia Netwick. He had never heard the name Netwick before and when he did a slight background check on the name he found next to nothing. This only increased his interest further and he had traveled to the Ministry and down the Hall of records where he found but one file.

In said file was a letter to the Ministry requesting a good tutor for a Miss. Netwick. The tutor had to be smarter then the average wizard and very powerful magical wise. But what disturbed Albus was the request that the tutor must be able to handle sudden outbursts of Magic and be able to physically control a temperamental child.

Based on the careful wording of the letter Dumbledore could sense that there was something amiss about the letter and that something wasn't truly being said.

Following the letter there was a resume for a Mr. Jonathan Merkelby along with the picture of said man. From what Dumbledore could tell he was a well-built, strong man who, by the looks of the resume was a more then decent wizard.

The last thing in the file was a small Daily Prophet clipping that had to have come from one of the later pages; news that wasn't found to be too important.

The small heading said "Man Found Dead" and although Dumbledore had to squint to read the rest of the article but he was able to make out that a Jonathan Merkelby had been found in an alley only about a week after the letter requesting a tutor had been sent.

This had all disturbed Dumbledore deeply, but not nearly so much as when he turned back to the letter and noticed that it had been sent by none other then the infamous Rodolphus Lestrange.

Which brings us, dear readers, back to the present Dumbledore, still passing in his office.

He had never known the Lestranges to have a child, nor would such a thing ever been expected, considering the length of time Belatrix Lestrange had been in Azkaban. She had escaped less then a year ago and the letter had been dated five years back.

Unless of course this child- or rather teenager as she now had to be fifteen- was not a Lestrange, after all she had a different last name. She could have merely been placed under their care, but who in their right mind would do such a thing? Even those who were 'friends' to the Lestranges knew they were far from sane and no child could grow up in their household and still be whole in the end, even without Belatrix there.

Tutored. She had to have been secluded from everyone else he age. No friends. It was most likely she had been abused but Rodolphus, for the chance that she hadn't been was slim to none.

But still it didn't make sense. She would have had to be completely secluded in the Lestrange manor for no one to know of he existence. And how had Rodolphus taken care of her when she was a baby? He just couldn't see the deadly man changing a diaper. Then again he probably could have paid a nursemaid to care for the child while she was still an infant.

Dumbledore shook his head, knowing he needed to focus on more pressing matters. The man who had been found had been just dead- nothing in the Prophet said anything about him being tortured or mutilated like he would have been had Rodolphus been the killer. All deatheaters killed like that, and whether Rodolphus had been convicted or not Dumbledore was still positive that he had been and still was a loyal deatheater.

So how had Jonathan Merkelby died? The clipping had said that the cause was still unknown at the time and Dumbledore had been unable to find anything else about it.

The letter said that the tutor requested had to control a temperamental child and other wordings of similar phrases, all which suggested that this said child was dangerous. And of course this said child just happened to be the very person who going to be inhabiting his school.

Who knew what she would do to his students. Would they end up dead too? Was she also a follower of Voldemort? How many students would she hurt before he was able to get her out of there?

Thoughts like this wracked throughout his brain all of them saying the same thing; Cathia Netwick was bad and needed to go.

But how was he to find out whether or not she was Voldemort's follower? How could he know just how much damage she planned to do to his precious school? How could he get into her mind and find out all of her secrets and evil plans?

How?

It was if a light bulb had switched on. Of course! This was simple really, and Dumbledore wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

So with a slight smirk on his face Dumbledore left his office for the Great Hall, sorting hat in hand.

* * *

A/N: Yup yup, chapter two. This took much longer then expected but I had to go away for a while cause long story short my grandmother almost died. Luckily she is okay, but I was unable to bring my computer and even if I could have they didn't have Internet connection. I don't know how they survive really.

So basically I got two reviews from **Skepo** and **Beastie**both of which were opposite reactions. One said they liked the other story better while the other one liked this on much better and said it had something that the other was just missing. Personally I agree with the latter, but I am kind of wondering about others opinions. And for those who would agree with the former I will tell you now that the result and storyline will be almost exactly the same, just the beginning's different. I like this one a lot better. Care to tell me what you think and **Review**? Two is such a small number.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (no duh) but I do own…uh…nope I got nothing

* * *

Ginevra sat across the table and two seats down from Harry Potter, something she would have been very glad about, had it been a couple of years ago. Now? Now it didn't matter to her in the slightest. It's true, she trailed behind the Golden Trio most of the time, but not because she wanted to, because Ron insisted on it, so as not to have a repeat of her first year at Hogwarts.

Of course it's not like they actually paid any attention to her anyway.

Sighing, she stared down at her empty plate, not the least bit hungry. All she wanted was for those stupid first years to hurry up so she could get out of there and away from everyone. It was as if they were all looking at her, all watching her every move, every twitch of every muscle in her body. Yet at the same time they all ignored her to such an extent where she as almost invisible.

Almost.

For despite what Ginevra believed they didn't all ignore her. A single pared of eyes did in fact watch her every move, while another pair of eyes looked at the former pair with amusement.

Even as the first years entered and were slowly sorted into their houses the smoky eyes did not waver.

Once the sorting was finally finished Dumbledore stood up to give his usual beginning of term speech.

Ginevra looked up at the person she currently thought to be one of the greatest wizards of all time, although she wasn't truly listening to what he was saying, or really looking at him at all while he prattled on. In the back of her mind she noted how all three members of the Golden Trio were looking at him in what can only be described as complete admiration and awe. Ginevra had no doubt that if Dumbledore were to tell any of the three to go dive down the bottom of the Great Lake, tie themselves to a big boulder and wait until they drowned, they most definitely would agree to do it with only the slightest wonder as to the old man's sanity.

In fact it was probable that most of Gryffindor would do the same along with a couple Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. It was amazing how much power Dumbledore had over them all. They were all just under his thumb like that.

Ginevra frowned at the realization.

They really were all under his thumb weren't they? After all, he was such a legend and known to be so powerful, there were very few who would dare to defy him. Ginevra was certain her parents would dream of it, and while Ginevra knew that Dumbledore was very old and said to be very smart and very powerful she also knew giving anyone the ability to control you like that was never a good idea.

Ginevra cringed remembering how Tom controlled her in a similar manner only much worse then Dumbledore could ever be.

Right?

Yet the question could not be answered at this time for Dumbledore seemed to be finishing his announcements and looked as if her were about to have all the food set up to the tables.

But just as the words were about to leave Dumbledore's mouth the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. Ginevra looked to the side of the staff table to the small side door on the right.

The door was wide open and there stood Cathia Netwick giving Dumbledore a glare and a slight sneer.

"Ah yes, how could I forget," Dumbledore sounded exasperated with a tinge of regret as he continued, "We have a new student this year. Her name it Cathia Netwick and she will be starting in her Fifth Year here at Hogwarts. I expect you all to make her feel welcome, as I'm sure you all remember…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, they all get it. I'm new, their not, I'll be all alone in this pathetic thing they have the nerve to call a school and will need some cuddly wuddely friends to share my feeling with." It was all said with the perfect mix of a smirk and a sneer that only people related to Malfoy would ever be able to pull off.

Surprisingly Dumbledore did not retain his normal composure at her words and was obviously struggling to continue being polite. "Yes, well…shall we sort you now?"

Cathia laughed at this. "You really think I'm that stupid to fall for a parlor trick like this? Please, I knew what you were planning before you did, so believe me when I tell you that you can't get anything out of me with that silly old hat. Besides, I think it's pretty much a given where I'd be placed anyway."

Thoughts of confusion swirled though Ginevra's head. Was this really the same girl she had met on the train? But she had seemed so nice back then. Why was she being so rude to Dumbledore? Why was she acting like she was better then him?

Dumbledore stiffly nodded, the slightest scowl appearing on his face.

With footsteps that wrung throughout the silence of the Great Hall Cathia made her way over to the Slytherin table.

Everyone stared at her with a mixture of awe and trepidation all of them knowing that someone who had acted like that to Dumbledore couldn't be just anyone, or rather from just any family. I mean come on; even Malfoy didn't talk to Dumbledore like that!

Frowning, Ginevra stared at the girl who had been so nice to her on the train. Why was she acting this way? Was this what she was really like? Was the entire thing on a train…just an act? She was friends with Malfoy and Zabini after all.

The entire hall watched her as she sat down next to Zabini and across from Malfoy. As much as I would like to avoid clichés, had one of the students had a pin on them, and were that pin to drop, the sound would have been heard by everyone in the entire Great Hall. Well…almost everyone.

Slowly chatter started to emerge from the four tables before the Great Hall erupted in its usual sounds of loud cheerful voices and shrieking friends telling each other how much they were missed etc.

Ignoring uncomfortable feeling in her stomach that she was completely left out Ginevra noticed that sometime while she had been lost in her thoughts the tables had been filled with food from the kitchens.

Just wanting to get away from the sounds of happy friends Ginevra was about to get up and leave when she overheard part of the conversation the Golden Trio was having.

"Great, another Slytherin snake. And from the look of it she's Malfoy's friend too. This is just brilliant." Ron was grumbling through the food he had immediately stuffed in his mouth.

"You think she's in league with Voldemort?" Harry asked eagerly causing Ginevra to grimace, not because he had said Voldemort, but rather at her wonder at how she had ever been even the slightest bit interested in him. Did he ever think about anything but fighting the old creep?

"Well, we can't be sure. But after the way Dumbledore acted with her I'll bet she is. It was almost as if he was afraid of her."

"Come on Hermione, Dumbledore's not even afraid of You-Know-Who. There's no way he's scared of a over confident fifteen year old girl."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, she looks kind of intimidating; I think it's the eyes. I wonder how she got them that way?"

"Who cares about her eyes? I want to know why Dumbledore seemed to intimidated by her! If anyone else had spoken to him like that, I don't even want to think about what would happen to them." Harry insisted.

"Maybe she's from one of those families who could get Dumbledore sacked in seconds or something like that." Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded, not really paying attention. "Yeah, yeah. But, what do you think she meant when she refused to put on that hat? It was almost as if she was accusing Dumbledore of trying to get in her head and…well…I mean, Dumbledore would never do something like that, so what could she mean?"

"I don't know Mione, but whatever it was…well, whatever it I don't trust her. She screams of Voldemort, or at least the Dark Side."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. All Ginevra could do was shake her head in disgust as she left. Did they honestly think it was right to accuse someone of being on the Dark Side before they even knew them?

It was true; nothing they had said had been a lie. She had been overly rude and arrogant towards Dumbledore, something no other student had dared to even think of doing. Yet Ginevra had a squeamish feeling that Dumbledore deserved far worse then he had gotten. Also she just couldn't forget how Cathia had acted on the train. She had seemed nice there and Ginevra was even considering her a potential friend, despite Cathia being friends with Malfoy and Zabini.

Sighing tiredly Ginevra wiped the thought from her head, not really wanting to bother with it at this time. She trudged up the many flights of stairs, until she reached the Fat Lady and realized that she didn't know the password.

With a scowl on her face worthy of any Slytherin she made a quick decision to head to the Room of Requirement instead.

Once arriving in front of the wall she thought about what she wanted…what did she want? Finally she came up with an answer.

_'I want somewhere I can relax before the start of term without having to worry about all my problems'_

She repeated the thought as she passed in front of the wall three times, grateful when the door appeared. Smiling slightly she realized that Harry had actually done something helpful last year; showing her where this room was.

Her heavy heart lightened slightly she stepped into a large room that she immediately fell in love with.

It was based on a dark blue theme with a small living area in one corner with a loveseat, a nice couch, a coffee table and a crackling fire. Over in the other corner was a medium sized desk with a quill, some ink and parchment. Lastly there was a large, fluffy, dark blue four-poster bed with dark blue curtains. It looked more inviting then Ginevra could ever imagine and she couldn't resist the temptation to run across the room and jump onto the comfy mattress.

Giggling in glee an immense wave of tiredness swept over Ginevra causing her eyes to glue shut and for her to blindly search for the end of the comforter, which she pulled up to her chin and smiled as she started to drift off.

As the lights dimmed it was as if the room itself was telling her to have a good rest.

* * *

Mean while Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table with a scowl on his face. It had only been a few minutes and already she was getting on his nerves. And why the heck was Blaise smiling for goodness sakes?

"Oh come on Draco, you know you're glad I'm here! Just think about how boring it would be without me!" There she went again, barging into his mind as if she actually had the right.

"Boring? More like bloody peaceful." He grumbled in return, absolutely refusing to look at this in a positive way.

"Yeah, and then you'll get angry because it's so 'bloody peaceful' so you'd have to go and start up another fight with Potter and those other creeps, getting you in trouble or possibly expelled." Draco scowled at her reasoning, wishing she'd just go away.

Unfortunately for our blond Slytherin she did not, nor did she have any intention to. He sat through dinner listen to her and Blaise ramble on about the stupidest things that no one really cared about. When they finally got up to leave Draco had been so far away he hadn't even noticed. It took a couple snaps in the face and Cathia practically shouting his name to get him out of his reverie.

He followed them down the corridors, trailing behind slightly without even noticing what he was doing. Had he noticed, he would have berated himself for not acting like a leader in public. Of course he also would have noted the fact that he was currently with Cathia and Blaise who were his friends and were far from being below him. Were he to try and lead them around like someone would a dog on a leash he would have been on the ground in seconds. If there was one thing he had learned over the years was to never boss Cathia around, let alone treat her like she was trash.

When Draco finally did notice he was following them it was purely because he noticed they weren't going down to the dungeons like they should be, but rather up towards…well he wasn't quite sure at this moment.

"Wait, Cathia, where are we going?" he asked, confused.

Sighing, Cathia turned around with her hands on her hips. "Well Draco if you had been listening to _anything_ I've been saying for the past half hour you would have heard me say that there was no I was ever sleeping in the same room as that pug-nosed creep, Pansy Parkinson nor any of the other Slytherin girls. So, as you would have heard were you paying attention, I have used my ingenious mind to mentally find one of the many unknown, hidden rooms in this place. We are now going to check said room out and see if it is compatible for my living style."

With that she fluidly turned around and walk off in the direction she had originally been going in, head held high.

Blaise gave Draco an annoyed look, "You know you really should listen to her more often," and jogged off to catch up to Cathia.

If there was anything that annoyed him about hanging out with both Cathia and Blaise at the same time it was that Blaise almost always agreed with Cathia.

And although he really didn't know where they were headed Draco had nothing better to do at the time so he decided to follow them. And follow them he did until he realized where they were headed: the Trophy Room.

Curiosity increasing he followed more eagerly until he noticed Cathia had stopped in front of one of the trophy cases. Looking over her shoulder he read a weird name he didn't recognize who won an award for…actually it didn't even say what the person had earned it for, it just said his name across the trophy, which was in the shape of a cup.

Cathia was staring through the protective glass, past the trophy and at the wall behind it. Draco frowned when he didn't see anything there.

* * *

Blaise looked at Cathia in confusion as she scrunched up her face in thought. He had no idea what she was doing, much less what she was thinking. There was nothing there, just some stupid trophy for a 'Brianithian Quelmerstizmek'. Weird name.

Cathia made a small 'hmphing' sound before nodding to herself. She licked her lips and…and… uhh…

That was where Blaise's train of thought came to an immediate stop. It was almost too much to bear with Cathia standing there, looking as hot as she always did and licking her lips like she was actually trying to torture. And honestly, Blaise wouldn't put that below her.

His thoughts turned more graphic as they progressed, going from pulling her towards him and lightly catching her lips to shoving her against the wall and ravishing her, Draco or no Draco.

Oh shit. He stopped short and gave Cathia a wary look to see if she had heard him. Luckily she seemed too concentrated on…well what ever she was trying to figure out to be concentrating on what he was thinking.

Blaise let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding just as Cathia spoke the words, _"Cado Moenia Depono Urbs_."

For a second Blaise struggled to figure out what it meant, as he had never been good at Latin, but he was interrupted by the scratching sound of rock on rock and was amazed to see that while the trophy case in front of them didn't move a centimeter the one three cases to the left did.

"Woah," he heard Draco say to the right of him, and he had to agree. The trophy case had slid over to the side and there was now a big gaping, door shaped hole where it had been before.

Cathia smirked, and Blaise could practically see her jumping up and down, clapping when he looked into her eyes. His heart swelled, immensely glad that she was happy for once.

Flicking her hand up a ball of light appeared, balancing on the tips of her fingers. Without hesitating she stepped into the doorway, the shadows swallowing her up.

An unnecessary spark of fear burned in Blaise's mind so he followed in a millisecond, not even bothering to take his wand out and cast a

* * *

like Draco had.

Once he had past the threshold Cathia's burning ball of light shone bright in his eyes, causing him to squint and blink a few times to get used to it so he could observe his surroundings.

Not that there really was much for him to observe anyway. Looking around he saw three stone walls and the same pit of darkness he, Cathia , and now Draco as well, had gone through. The ceiling couldn't have been more then eight feet high and the room no more then seven feet both ways. It all made him feel slightly claustrophobic, especially because he couldn't see into the hallway that was the exit.

Blaise's attention turned to Cathia, who was studying the center wall intently. When he got a closer look he saw a circular panel with eight symbols surrounding it. He didn't recognize any of the symbols from anywhere, nor did they remind him of anything. Still something seemed, well special about them. As if they had some singular meaning he didn't know of.

With her concentrated look back on her face Cathia hesitantly lifted the hand that wasn't currently occupied with the ball of light and pressed one finger to the top symbol.

"Wait Cathia, no…" Draco tried to stop her, but the sound of scraping rock echoed throughout the small room. Another, smaller doorway opened up in one of the side doors, this one with a door.

Cathia ran towards the door as best as she could in the small space and swung the door wide. Blaise peered in, almost cautiously, just in case anything jumped out at him.

"Bloody Hell."

* * *

A/N: Omg I'm so sorry! This took much longer then I thought it would and I'm so incredibly sorry! That's why it's shorter then the other two, and shorter then I wanted it to be, I just needed to get it up! I guess it's because of school so that means this might happen more often...he, he. But don't blame me blame the teachers!

Also, if you haven't noticed yet at the end of my pointless, lengthy bio I have an update of how much I've written in the next chapter. I do update this whenever I write, so it will definitely be accurate. Hopefully it will give u a better sense of when I'm going to update…if you even care.

Lastly REVIEW! I'll post the chapter more quickly! Thanx to those wonderful people who did review; Beastie, Im08Just97Me, sochop14, and Peril Of Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I think that's a given. I do own Cathia and the plot. That's about it, unless you count my crappy computer.

A/N: okay, I'm sorry 4 those people who have alerts on this story, this is not a new chapter, I just had to fix some spelling mistakes and repost it! Sorry!

* * *

Blaise walked into Cathia's room without hesitating or knocking. They only had about half an hour before they needed to be down at breakfast to get their timetables, and Cathia still wasn't up. Blaise had a feeling he would be doing this often, as Cathia was used to sleeping the day away.

Light streamed in through the windows, lighting up the room.

There she was, curled up in a tight ball at the very corner of her massive bed, all of the covers had been thrown onto the floor. She was shivering visibly from where he was standing. Blaise's heart swelled in pain at the sight. He knew why she did that. He knew why she subconsciously made herself as small as possible. And he knew why she wouldn't give herself the comfort of a big warm comforter.

He slowly made his way to her bed, concerned when he saw her face scrunched up in what could be confusion…or pain.

* * *

_Eight-year-old Blaise Zabini stood straightly next to his mother who was chatting to people he didn't know. He surveyed the room; trying to find something entertaining that wouldn't get him in trouble, something that didn't involve the scary tall people who seemed to be everywhere._

_Blaise squirmed in discomfort. He hated wearing his dress robes. They were uncomfortable and itchy. Yet he knew he had no choice, so not a single complaint was uttered from his lips, quite unlike any other eight-year-old in the world._

_Except perhaps for Draco. Just at that moment Blaise spotted his blonde friend, standing next to his own mother who was talking to- Blaise shuddered. It was Draco's Uncle Mr. Lestrange. He was an extremely scary man, and Blaise had had one to many bad encounters with him. As a matter of fact he had had only one._

"_Mother, may I please go speak to Draco?" He asked politely._

_She nodded shrugging him off in a very unmotherly fashion._

_Blaise walked towards his friend, head held high, not to fast, shoulders straight. It had been beaten into him so many times that it had become pure habit by now._

_Once he reached his friend they nodded to each other before turning towards the adults._

_Swallowing Blaise looked at Mrs. Malfoy, trying to shrink away from Mr. Lestrange's view. "Mrs. Malfoy, would you please excuse Draco and I? I would like to talk to him alone if you don't mind." He was relieved when he realized that he hadn't stuttered._

"_Of course, Blaise." Narcissa replied with a smile. Blaise gave her a small smile in return. He had always liked Mrs. Malfoy. She was much nicer then her husband._

_Draco and Blaise walked away, not speaking a word until they out of earshot. "Thank you so much for getting me out of there. And longer and I was sure Mr. Lestrange was going to start chewing my head off."_

_Blaise grinned. They didn't say anything else, both trying to blend into the walls as they slipped out of the ballroom. One of the advantages of having most of the parties that were held at the Malfoy Manor were they could sneak off to Draco's rooms where they won't be bothered by adults. Unless that is, they get caught, but there were to smart for that._

_They made their way through the corridors, only speaking when absolutely necessary. They both knew there was still a chance of getting caught._

_Once they were almost at Draco's private rooms they relaxed._

"_So, what's been going on?" Draco asked, but a soft wailing cut off Blaise's response._

_Young hearts racing slightly faster in fear, they turned in the direction they heard it from. Keeping their breaths as quiet as possible they were able to hear it again. One of the many guestrooms was in front of them and a soft sobbing sound was coming from the other side of the door._

_With as much courage as he could muster, Blaise stepped forward, giving the doorknob a twist and pushing the door open. It was to dark to see what it was but a figure rushed away from view, into the darkest corner in the room._

_Both Draco and Blaise jumped back in fear as the figure ran by, each swallowing soundly before making another move. It was Draco who rushed over to the wall and switched on the light._

_A young girl no more then seven years old was huddled up in the corner. She was wearing a very fancy looking dress that was torn and frayed. Her eyes were red and tears ran down her cheeks. And that look of fear upon her face was one neither Blaise nor Draco would ever be able to forget._

"_Please don't. Please don't hurt me." A meek voice sounded._

_The young boys were stunned beyond belief and didn't move a muscle towards or away from the broken down girl. _

_Finally Blaise moved forward, bending down so he was at the same level as she._

_His eight-year-old mind was in pure shock as she cowered away from him, practically trying to merge herself with the wall._

"_It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, reaching a hand out to her._

_She stared at his hand with wide eyes, unsure whether to trust him or not._

"_Really, I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes held so much truth and sympathy she couldn't help but comply. She took his hand, and he pulled her closer, ready to help her stand up when she collapsed in his arms, sobbing._

_Startled Blaise wasn't quite sure what to do so he hugged her close and did his best to comfort her._

_All the while Draco just stood there, wondering what the hell just happened, and how she had gotten in here._

* * *

Blaise flinched slightly as the memory of his first encounter with Cathia rushed through his mind. Cathia hated thinking about the past, and he knew that day was particularly hard for her to think about, but far from the worst. So was it so terrible that he found it to be one of the best days of his entire life?

Shaking the uneasy thought from his mind he looked back at Cathia, not really wanting to wake her, but knowing he had to.

"Cath! Cathia, come on, wake up!" he shook her slightly as he spoke.

"Hummphrh…" Cathia groaned, rolling over and covering her head with her arms.

Blaise smiled, amused. "Come on Cathia! There's less then half an hour before we need to be downstairs to get our timetables! You need to get up and shower."

Groaning again Cathia opened her eyes to look at her friend. "Don't want to." She mumbled out before closing her eyes again.

"Come on Cath, or I'm going to have to undress you myself and toss you in the shower!"

Cathia had buried her face into her mattress to Blaise was unable to see her light blush and how she smiled slightly at his words.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," but it was said wearily and it didn't sound like she was awake at all.

"Then get out of bed!"

Grumbling Cathia pushed herself up, and gave Blaise a glare before walking over to her bathroom.

Leaning against the closed door a small shiver ran down Cathia's back. She closed her eyes again and tried to steady her breathing. Once her nerves were calmed guilt spread through her mind. She hated betraying Blaise like that, like she couldn't trust him. Especially when she knew she could trust him more then anyone else.

She just hated to see him upset.

Last night's dream hadn't been particularly bad, but they had still rattled her. And Blaise would have been distraught to know she had lied when she had told him the nightmares had ended.

Eyes downcast in guilt she stripped and stepped into the scalding hot water of the shower. Silently she begged it to either wash or burn away her pain forever, but knowing it was a lost cause.

* * *

Ginevra walked into the Great Hall, solemnly, wishing she were back in the room of requirement, curled up in the warm bed instead of about to face her first day of classes in almost three months.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table and filled her plate with eggs and a slice of toast. While munching on her toast her eye roamed around the Great Hall, eventually resting on a certain blond-haired Slytherin.

Suddenly the memory of what he had said yesterday on the train came back to her, causing her to flinch slightly.

"_I know if she ever required my 'services' I would be all to happy to please her."_

What exactly had he meant by that? Surely he hadn't meant… Ginevra's face flamed up in the usual Weasley fashion. Of course he hadn't meant that! Malfoy hated her and her entire family. He thought of them as the lowest of the low, worse then the dirt under his shoes. There was no possible way a Malfoy would ever touch a Weasley with a ten-foot pole, let alone in…that way.

Shaking the thought out of her mind, Ginevra stared back down at her food. She wouldn't let herself think about things like that.

Still a burning thought in the back of her mind sparked up, telling her how much she wouldn't mind it if he did want to touch her. _'Shut up! You're sounding like such a slut right now!'_ she told herself, and although it was her who thought it, the thought still made her squeamish. She wasn't a slut; far from it. She wasn't anything like Lavender or…

A bright sparkle of gold glinted in the corner of Ginevra's sight. Turning her head she saw Cathia Netwick and Blaise Zabini entering together and headed for the Slytherin table.

Ginevra frowned at the sight. It just didn't look…natural. Cathia looked so bright with her golden highlights and her bright white and yellow outfit. In fact she wasn't wearing any part of the dark Hogwart's uniform robes.

She looked so out of place, smiling brightly and laughing at something Zabini had said. The rest of the Slytherins sat there solemnly, either sneering or smirking and glaring at anyone who looked them in the eye. She stood out like a beacon like a beacon of light. How ironic. Smiling or not, bright cloths or not, she was still a Slytherin.

Why was he a Slytherin? Ginevra asked herself for the millionth time. It just didn't make sense to her.

"Miss Weasley?" came a voice from behind her, and she spun around in shock, relaxing when she noticed that it was just McGonagall.

"Yes?"

"Here's your time table, if you have any questions you can contact me in my office later today." Saying that she left to give some other Gryffindor their timetable.

Ginevra looked down at her timetable. She had double potions first today. While any other Gryffindor might have groaned, she smiled, glad to be jumping right back into potions. Unlike any of the other Gryffindors she loved potions, probably because she had top scores and Snape didn't intimidate her in the least. That and…the whole theory of potions, it just made sense to her. It always had.

"Aww, Double Potions! First? It's to early to be dealing with the git." Ron's loud complaints flew to Ginevra's ears, and once she actually processed what he had said, she frowned in confusion.

Ron couldn't have double potions right now, she did, and Ron was a year above her. They weren't in the same Potions class, and never had been. Unless of course Ron had been bumped back a year, which wouldn't surprise her in the least.

She was about to get up and ask Ron when she noticed that over half of the students had already left the Great Hall. If she didn't hurry she wouldn't make it to Potions in time, and whether she was good at Potions or not Snape would be itching to take away Gryffindor points before they even had any.

Ginevra leaped down the steps as fast as she could; ignoring how the temperature dropped dramatically the second she was below ground.

The Potions room was in sight when her foot caught on a loose stone and she went tumbling down. The contents of her bag spilled across the ground, her inkbottles rolling away and her schoolbooks landing upside-down.

"Awe, damn it," she cursed under her breath, and started gathering her things together.

"Finally learned your place, huh Weasley? Down on the ground with the rest of the dirt, came a familiar drawl.

Ginevra scowled, but she couldn't help but notice that the usual malice was absent from Malfoy's voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, looking up at him. But he wasn't looking at her. Instead his eyes were fixed on the floor a couple of feet away from her.

He shrugged in response, not saying a thing.

Confused, Ginevra decided to ignore him and resumed picking up her scattered things. She was about to stand up when a pale, well manicured hand was thrust in front of her face.

Malfoy still wasn't looking at her, and his face was void of the usual smirk.

Ginevra eyes the hand warily, trying to decide if this was some kind of trick. When she came up with nothing she gave in, and grabbed his hand, allowing him to help up.

Once she had steadied her feet Ginevra looked up to thank him, but found the he had turned away and was walking towards the Potion's room.

Eye's flashing with anger she followed him, mentally cursing Malfoys, their stupid arrogance and their surprisingly soft hands.

Stepping in the dark room Ginevra was relieved to see that class hadn't started yet and she was far from the last person to arrive.

She wasn't happy when she noticed that everyone else there was in sixth year.

Something must have gone wrong with her schedule. That was the only explanation. After all, whomever made the schedules had to make them for every student at Hogwarts, they were bound to make some mistake.

And now, as much as she dreaded it, she would have to confront Snape about it, in front of the entire class. And although it wasn't her fault at all, she was positive Snape would find some excuse to take points from her.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Ron's confused voice rang throughout the potions room. Ginevra winced when she noticed that he had brought everyone's attention to her.

"Umm…" oh great. They were all staring at her. All but Malfoy, who seemed to be absorbed in his potions book.

"Oh, uh…I think my, uh my schedule had to be messed up. It says I have potions now, but uh, obviously I don't." Her blush became more prominent with every stutter.

"Really? Do you want me to talk to professor Dumbledore for you?" Harry eagerly asked.

Ginevra frowned.

"No that's okay. I can get it fixed myself," _I'm not completely helpless_.

"Oh…well okay…I guess…"

BANG!

Ginevra winced. Snape had opened the door with such force it had swung into the stonewall, emanating a large crashing sound.

"If everyone is not seated in the next ten seconds I'm deducting points," Snape snarled.

In a rush of bodies and chairs scraping against the floor everyone found a seat. Ginevra grabbed the first one she could find, never mind the fact that it was right behind Malfoy and Zabini.

Unfortunately Hermione sat with Neville while Harry and Ron sat together, although Harry threw her a wistful glance.

"If your small brains haven't figured this out already you are in a sixth year potions class, meaning you will have to work harder, longer, and more efficient then your previous years, Merlin help you. I'm still wondering how half of you passed your potions owls, but I guess we'll never know. Just remember that I won't hesitate to kick any of you out so…what is it Ms. Weasley?"

Ginevra suppressed a shiver as her growled out her name, and she instantly regretted raising her hand. "Uh…well, you see I'm not supposed to…"

"On the contrary Ms. Weasley, you are supposed to be here. It seems you have some skill in potions, something I would never expect from a Weasley. Dumbledore insisted that you be moved up a year in potions, and I couldn't very well object. Just remember, I'll be kicking you right back down if you don't prove yourself worthy of being here. As it is, you are not the only fifth year student who is in this class, but it seems _she_ has neglected to show up."

Shocked Ginevra didn't hear a word of what he said after that. He continued lecturing the class as what he had said to her soaked in.

She had been moved up a year in potions? Sure, it was true; she had always found the subject easy, and actually rather enjoyable when it came down to it. She had always had top marks in this class; better even then what Hermione's had been. Still, she never even considered the possibility of being moved up a year.

A thought occurred to her and she raised her hand again, forgetting about Snape's wrath.

"What is it now Ms. Weasley?"

"Well, it's just that I don't have the books for this class, seeing as…"

"You'll just have to share books with your potions partner until you can get them."

"But I don't have a potions partner."

Snape let out a snarl, causing everyone in the first row to jump. "Yes you do, she's just not here at the moment. And that's five points off for interrupting me."

A few protestant murmurs started throughout the Gryffindors, but they quieted down at Snape's glare.

Ginevra frowned, annoyed, but decided to sit through the rest of the class without making a spectacle of herself again.

It was about half way through the class when the door hinges squeaked, and in walked Cathia Netwick, head held high, expression plane. She sat down next to Ginevra without hesitating and looked up to the front of the classroom, acting as if she wasn't late at all.

"Ms. Netwick, I assume you had trouble finding the classroom?" A bunch of the Gryffindors scowled, as he practically made an excuse for her.

Cathia shook her head. "No, not really."

Snape frowned. "Then may I inquire as to why you are so tardy?"

Cathia shrugged lazily. "I just didn't feel like showing up on time." She said, ignoring the looks all the Gryffindors and even some Slytherins were giving her.

"Ah." Snape seemed a little lost at this comment, but quickly recovered, "Well as you are new to Hogwarts I will let it slide just this once. Just don't let it happen again." With that he continued with the lesson.

After a few more minutes of lecturing Snape snapped at them all to get to work. They were to make any potion they learned last year, which was problematic for Ginevra, seeing as she hadn't taken the fifth year potions class, and had no idea what they had learned already.

"So, you got bumped up a year in potions too, huh?" Cathia asked, leaning back in her chair.

Startled Ginevra nodded, "Umm, yeah."

"Cool."

Silence.

"So I'm guessing you have no idea what we should make, huh?"

Ginevra shook her head quickly then looked back down at the table and her blank sheet of notes. What was wrong with this girl? Surely the other Slytherins had already told her that she couldn't be nice, much less make small talk with a Gryffindor, whether they had gotten along before or not.

"Hey Blaise." Both Zabini and Malfoy turned around. "What should we make for our potion? Neither of us took the class last year, so we really have no idea."

Zabini shrugged. "I don't know. We're going to do a pepper up potion, but I don't really remember much about what we did last year. I mean it was nothing you hadn't already taught me, that's for sure."

Cathia smirked for a second before frowning. "Wait, you learned a how to make a pepper up potion last year? Isn't that like third year material?"

Malfoy scoffed, "You sound surprised. I told you this place was overrated."

Cathia grimaced. "Yeah, I definitely won't disagree with that."

Ginevra scowled down at the table. How dare they insult Hogwarts, much less when it was under Dumbledore's control?

_'Yeah, control all right.'_

There it was again, that skeptical little voice in the back of her head. And for some reason it always seemed to be insulting Dumbledore in some way or another.

"Hey you could do that potion that makes you loose all your hair." Zabini suggested, grinning.

Ginevra started at that. She had never seen Zabini grin like that, or really at all. She was impressed with how much better looking a guy could be when he was smiling. And Zabini was one of the farthest things from ugly even when he was scowling.

'_Wonder what Malfoy would look like smiling, eh?'_

Ginevra's eyes zipped open. There was no way that she, Ginevra Weasley, thought that. It was just insane.

"What you mean the Universa Puter Saeta potion? Huh, I guess that would be cool. And we could keep some of the extras and slip it into Crabbe and Goyle's drinks while they're not looking." Cathia looked like a child on Christmas.

"Or while their looking. It's doubtful they'd notice, they're so thick," Malfoy drawled.

Ginevra's surprise was continuously increasing.

"Or they'd notice, they just wouldn't care. They'd need something to wash down all that food."

Potions continued in a similar manner. When they were dismissed Ginevra was surprised at how far she and Cathia had gotten in their potion, considering Cathia had been talking to Blaise and Draco the entire time. Once in a while Ginevra had even snaked in her own comment.

After the first few minutes had passed Ginevra's uneasiness about being surrounded by Slytherins passed and was replaced by another feeling she was more accustomed to; the feeling of being left out of a tight group of friends, and just watching in from the sidelines; the feeling of not being wanted by anyone, or anything.

It hurt a bit, but Ginevra was used to it, so she ignored it as best as she could. Now she was putting away their extra ingredients, and was in no hurry as she had an hour until her next class.

Turning around she almost ran into Cathia, as she didn't know she had been standing right behind her.

"Hey, I heard that you didn't have a potions book yet because you didn't know that you were going to be in this class. So, I just wanted to tell you that you could borrow mine whenever you need to. Who knows, maybe we could work on our essays together sometime. Of course Draco and Blaise would want to join us, but that can't be to much of a problem can it?"

Cathia spoke without missing a beat, yet she wasn't rambling. It was as if she had rehearsed her words ahead of time, and for all Ginevra knew she had.

"Umm, year sure. Maybe." With that the red head hurried out of the room, quite eager to get away from all the weirdness that was Cathia Netwick.

Back in the potions room Cathia was smirking. Just a few more steps, a couple months, and some navigating on her part, and Ginevra Weasley would be the happiest girl on earth.

"Just you wait Draco, just you wait."

* * *

A/N: Omg, I am so sorry. I said I'd have it up last Wednesday, but I didn't, and I'm sorry. Can you not hate me? Besides I wrote eleven pages and almost 4,000 words to make up for it, so you can't hate me too much!

I'd like to thank my reviewers **MilasDrac**, and **JulieMalfoyZabini.** Yes, there were only two. No, I am not happy about that. And if there are not a lot more for this chap, you might be waiting a long time for chapter five. J/k, I'm not that mean. But Next chapter is Cathia's first real encounter with the Dream Team! Should be exciting!

Anyway, please _**REVIEW!**_ I love it when you do ;)


	5. Ending Authors Note

Dear Readers,

The first thing I have to say is that I'm dreadfully sorry. I've been gone for months, and I really have no excuse. None. I guess I just lost interest in this story. For those of you who were fond of it, I'm sorry. I haven't been on in ages and while I'm still in the fanfiction world, it's more of a reading and editing position. And for that I am truly sorry.

Along with that, my Harry Potter fanfiction preferences have changed. I am no longer a D/G shipper…and it still shocks me sometimes. But it turns out that I'm a traitor the cause, and again, my apologies. I have jumped to the dreaded H/D (I know, I know) and have actually learned to love it. For those of you who don't agree with this, well, I really don't give a damn.

The point is, I can't continue with this story. I had first set out to simply changing Cathia's name so that she was a different character, but not only did I find that to be much to difficult, there were MANY other issues as well. It wouldn't work. Why would I change her name? I'm going to start writing again, but because I'm a traitor, it won't be this story, and it won't be D/G. Cathia will still exist, if any of you even care, but things will be taking a much different turn.

Sigh. I'm sorry. Really. I feel dreadful. But In a few days I will be deleting this story. Try not to hate me too much…if you even care. And even if you did care, I doubt you'd care enough to read through this entire thing :P

Goodbye my readers. While you were few and far between, I did appreciate you!

-Lileila Dark


End file.
